Użytkownik:Annonik/Brudnopis11
Od autora To mój pierwszy i jak dobrze pójdzie to również nie ostatni fanfik. Pomysł na niego co ciekawe przyszedł we śnie! A w nim jechałem czołgiem po lesie Everfree razem z oddziałem i byli też tam wrogo nastawieni Rosjanie. Cała fabuła rozwija się wokół młodego żołnierza który znajduje wejście do Equestrii, ale po jakimś czasie Rosjanie odgadują sposób dostania się tam. Wojna Ziemsko-Equestriańska zaczyna się, a tylko on może zaradzić przegranej. Na dzień przed premierą nie miałem ostatniego rozdziału i na ostatnią chwilę skończyłem pisać rozdział. Prolog – To do zobaczenia Panie Itami! – Powiedział to mężczyzna wychodzący z Tokijskiego sklepu, który po chwili zaczął iść przez wieczorne ulice ruchliwego miasta, które zaczynało swój nocny żywot. Ulice były rozświetlone ciepłym światłem z latarni i okien wszechobecnych budynków. Po chwili skręcił do wąskiej alejki gdzie zaczepił go stary wariat uznawany za miejscowego stracha na dzieci. – Stój! Nie zostawisz chyba tak starego człowieka tutaj w tym zimnie i w śród śmieci? – Powiedział staruszek ubrany w potargane stare łachmany z długą siwą brodą i twarzą człowieka który nie jedno przeżył. – Zostaw mnie obłąkany starcze! Idę do domu, a skoro nie masz nic ciekawego do powiedzenia to wracaj tam skąd przybyłeś! – Odrzekł młody człowiek ubrany w garnitur szyty na miarę i poprawiając włosy odszedł od starca i zniknął za zakrętem. Był to znany w tej części miasta prezes firmy pomagającej walczyć z skutkami klęsk żywiołowych. Był tu powszechnie znany i lubiany ze względu na ciepły charakter i pogodne nastawienie. Jednak tak się zachowywał tylko przy ludziach. Gdy był na osobności okazywało się, że jest zimny i pozbawiony jakichkolwiek skrupułów. – Nawet nie wiesz przez co przeszedłem! – Krzyknął starzec widząc znikającą postać za rogiem ulicy. Następnego dnia idąc jak co dzień do swojego bliskiego znajomego, Pana Itamiego, zerknął na ulicę gdzie wczoraj spotkał starca. Zobaczył znów, że tam siedzi i patrzy się przed siebie chociaż nic tam nie było. Po kilku chwilach doszedł do sklepu oferującego wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. – Och! Pan Takashi! Co dzisiaj sprowadza pana do mnie? – Rzekł to wyskakujący zza lady grubszej postury kierownik sklepu, ubrany był w znoszone niebieski fartuch z białymi pasami oraz codzienne ubranie osoby z klasy robotniczej. Podbiegł szybkim krokiem do Takashiego i objął go ramieniem prowadząc do zaplecza gdzie często rozmawiali. – Mam złą wiadomość. – Rzekł młody kierownik firmy. – Za kilka dni spodziewamy się najsilniejszego od 10 lat trzęsienia ziemi. – Powiedział popijając spokojnie sake które nalał mu Itami. – Chyba nie może być aż tak źle? Zdarzały się piątki, ale chyba nie mówisz, że będzie gorzej? – STOP STOP STOP Był pewien żołnierz, przyszło mu żyć w nieludzkich czasach, urodził się podczas wojny i nie wiedział co to znaczy życie w pokoju. Mając 16 lat nie chciał dłużej czekać i kryć się przed bombami więc zaciągnął się do wojska i skłamał co do swojego weku. Był rok 2036 wojna trwała od 20 lat. Nasz bohater mieszkał w Paryżu, mieście z setkami wierzowców, na których były holograficzne reklamy. Miasto było przeludnione, rabunki na ulicach, płonące pojazdy i codzienne zamieszki. Wszystko to przez ludzi uciekających przed wojną. STOP STOP STOP Minęło z dwadzieścia lat od rozpoczęcia III wojny światowej. Ruskie zajęły wschodnią Europę, a Polska została zajęta. Nasz garnizon znajdował się około 10 kilometrów za nami. Mieliśmy za zadanie patrolować okoliczne tereny w poszukiwaniu aktywności wroga, wtedy nasz radiooperator złapał sygnał od 54 pułku pancernego, że zostali zaatakowani. Kiedy byliśmy w drodze otrzymaliśmy wiadomość, że odparli wroga. Postanowiliśmy zatrzymać się na postój w okolicznym lesie. Jak się zatrzymaliśmy wysiadłem z wysłużonego czołgu PL-01 i ruszyłem na zwiad, w pewnym momencie przewróciłem się o zamaskowaną tablice, na której było napisane München. Nigdy nie słyszałem o takim mieście ani, że tutaj jakieś było. Postanowiłem się rozejrzeć. Miasto było ruiną którą natura próbowała zamaskować drzewami i krzakami. Udało mi się znaleźć budynek na styl ratusza, powoli otworzyłem drzwi i w tamtym momencie rozległ się huk i częściowo straciłem przytomność. Okazało się, że drewniana skrzynia spadła mi na głowę. Postanowiłem ją przejrzeć, były w niej tylko stare i pożółkłe papiery, ale zaraz na dnie jest jakiś fioletowy przedmiot, może to artefakt z starych czasów? Zabrałem go z sobą i ruszyłem rozejrzeć się po mieście. Samo miasto wyglądało na opuszczone od wielu lat, ale na ziemi leżały całkiem nowe przedmioty jak otworzona puszka po konserwie. Znalazłem muzeum pośród ruin centrum. Pomyślałem, że może tam być więcej reliktów przeszłości więc ruszyłem do niego. Również tam natura pozostawiła ślad, na wystawie o I wojnie światowej wyrastało drzewo. Po przejściu 200 metrów w muzeum, podłoga pode mną zawaliła się i wylądowałem na drewnianych skrzyniach. Wyglądało to jak stare laboratorium z czasów III Rzeszy. Widziałem takie miejsca na starych fotografiach z czasów II wojny światowej. Wszędzie walały się elektroniczne części, na regałach leżało ich jeszcze więcej ale moją uwagę przykuł taki sam przedmiot co w ratuszu tylko, że koloru żółtego. Po środku stało wielkie zwierciadło po części przykryte brezentem. Rama była zrobiona z tytanu samo zwierciadło z substancji podobnej do rtęci. Obok stał stół laboratoryjny, dźwignia i mała lampa. Koło sufitu było widać pokój z szybą na całą ścianę z którego obserwowano próby włączenia maszyny. Pomyślałem, że jak ruszę tą wajchą to nic się nie stanie, myliłem się. Zewsząd dochodziły do mnie głosy turbin i generatorów, pomieszczenie wielkości dużej hali rozświetliły przedwojenne lampy sodowe. Zwierciadło zaczęło się wyginać i pulsować, jakby ożyło i chciało mnie porwać. Zaczekałem około 10 minut i postanowiłem tam wejść, nie przypuszczałem, że zobaczę coś takiego po drugiej stronie. Rozdział I: Pierwszy kontakt Nie wiem ile leżałem na trawie, może dzień a może dwie minuty. Zanim moje zmysły doszły do siebie już stałem, był dzień, temperatura nieznacznie niższa niż w laboratorium, a trawa nienaturalnie pastelowa. Przeszedłem około 10 metrów i ktoś się mnie spytał cicho. – Skąd pochodzisz? Nie wyglądasz na tutejszego. Jednak wyglądasz mi znajomo. – Jestem Ray McClain żołnierz Armii Polskiej Amerykańskiego pochodzenia. A czym ty jesteś?! Stworzenie nie wyglądało mi na żadne znajome zwierze lub żywy organizm, ale skoro było w stanie ze mną rozmawiać to mogliśmy się dogadać. – Ja jestem Twilight Sparkle, jestem księżniczką i mieszkam w tutejszym mieście Ponyville. Chodź ze mną chyba wiem kto będzie wiedział kim jesteś i co tu robisz. Przez następne 20 minut dowiedziałem się, że to są kucyki, część ich anatomii, czym są pegazy oraz jednorożce i najważniejsze – kto tutaj rządzi. Kiedy dotarliśmy do miasta byłem zszokowany, wyglądało jak miasto rodem z XIV wieku. Wszedłem razem z Twilight do drzewa, ale zaraz po wejściu przywitał nas tłum innych kucyków. Zza winkla wysunął się mały smok z tacą na której były przekąski. Podszedł do mnie mówiąc. – Witaj! Jestem Spike, a to jest Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity , Fluttershy I Pinkie Pie. – Jestem taka podekscytowana, że zaraz zrobię dziurę w suficie! – Powiedziała różowa klacz z włosami jakby eksplodowała mina. – Nie zwracaj na to uwagi, ona tak zawsze się zachowuje. – Mówiąc to podleciała kolejna klacz tym razem z grzywą w kolorach tęczy. – Zapamiętam, a czy ja was skądś nie znam? – Na pewno skarbie. – Usłyszałem głos za sobą. Po odwróceniu się zobaczyłem białą klacz z designerską fioletową grzywą w asyście smoka. – Spike gdzie jest Applejack i Fluttershy? – Applejack poszła po więcej cydru, a Fluttershy chowa się w szafie na górze. – Powiedział mały fioletowy smok z zielonymi łuskami. Przez dłużej nieokreślony czas imprezowałem z kucykami, na swój sposób. Słońce zaszło za horyzontem jak się bawiłem z nowo poznanymi kucykami, a jak wszyscy wyszli postanowiłem pójść spać. ---- Kolejny zwyczajny dzień w Ponyville słońce leniwie świeci wynurzając się zza pagórkowatego horyzontu, ptaki śpiewają budząc ostatnich walczących o odrobinę snu. Zszedłem na dół i zastałem śniadanie złożone z siana, trawy i pieczywa. Bardzo mnie to zdziwiło, żadnego mięsa albo jajek? Twilight spostrzegła i mnie zawołała na śniadanie. Patrząc na to, że jem wyłącznie pieczywo spytała się. – Może słomianych frytek albo kanapki z trawą? Hm… albo jabłko? Słysząc to ostatnie skinąłem głową, a ona poszła do tylnej części domu, wróciła trzymając w aurze rogu kilka jabłek oraz kufel jabłkowego cydru. – Jak ty używasz rogu? – Spytałem zaciekawiony tym co potrafiła zrobić nim. – Po prostu myślę, że chce podnieść przedmiot. Tak jest przy użyciu telekinezy. Są również trudniejsze zaklęcia jak zaklęcie pozwalające na zmianę wieku. Przy tych zaklęciach trzeba używać wszystkich zasobów magii ale nieliczne jednorożce to potrafią. – Wyjaśniała Twilight. Po zaspokojeniu głodu i pragnienia wyszliśmy na spacer po Ponyville. Pokazując mi gdzie mieszkają jej przyjaciółki. Było w mieście całkiem miło, kucyki na główniej drodze kupowały artykuły spożywcze i się bawiły. Poradziła mi porozmawiać z jej przyjaciółkami. Rozdział II: Nowi znajomi Najpierw udałem się do Cukrowego Kącika gdzie mieszka Pinkie Pie. Wchodząc do środka poczułem zapach słodyczy i babeczek, wtedy pomyślałem, żeby tutaj jeść śniadanie. W tym momencie podeszła do mnie Pinkie niosąc kilka babeczek i powiedziała. – Witaj! Nawet nie wiesz jaka jestem podekscytowana! O, i to dla ciebie. Teraz jesteśmy przyjaciółmi więc powinniśmy o siebie dbać! – Mówiła szybko i głośnym tonem. – A co cię tak ucieszyło? – Spytałem pełen zdziwienia. – Jak szłam po mąkę na ciasto to zobaczyłam nikogo innego jak samą Marble Pie! Wtedy powiedziałam och! A ona ach! I wtedy podeszła Limestone! I ona powiedziała "To ty!" A ja powiedziałam "To ja!" – Wręcz krzyczała zaczynając nowe zdania. – Miło było słuchać tego ale muszę już iść. – Co! Teraz? Dopiero zaczęłam! – Na jej twarzy było widać smutek, lekki gniew i zdziwienie. – Innym razem Pinkie. – Powiedziałem szorstkim i zimnym głosem – Dajesz mi Pinkie słowo? – Ta... jasne. ---- Po skończonej rozmowie poszedłem do Butiku Karuzela gdzie mieszka Rarity. W środku jak i na zewnątrz był elegancko wykończony. Rarity spojrzała na mój mundur krytycznym wzrokiem i zmierzyła tasiemką, potem powiedziała. – Jak ty możesz w tym chodzić skarbie? Spike! Przynieś mi papier o którym Ci mówiłam. – Już idę Rarity! – Jutro będziesz mieć elegancki garnitur, a nie ten brudny mundur. – Mówiąc to wręczyła mi rysunek przyszłego garnituru. Wyraźnie miała problemy z narysowaniem człowieka bo na kartce mocno odbiły się nieudane próby. ---- Odwiedziny u Fluttershy nie były długie, pisnęła i jęknęła kilka razy po czym, próbowała uciec do domu ale zatrzymała ją Rainbow Dash. – Fluttershy nie możesz od tak uciekać jak kogoś poznajesz! – Ale ja się boje. – Powiedziała ledwo słyszalnym głosem. – Ona taka jest, jak się przestraszy albo widzi nieznajomego. – To może zostawimy ją w spokoju, a sami pójdziemy? – Miałem nadzieję, że się zgodzi bo do następnego punktu była daleka droga, a tutaj dziwne uczucie wywołuje samotność. – Jasne! Rozmawialiśmy o zainteresowaniach i odkryliśmy, że nie różnimy się od siebie tak bardzo. Poczułem, że coś w tym jest bo ludzie i kucyki nie różnią się tak bardzo. ---- Na koniec przybyłem na farmę Applejack, sady z jabłoniami zajmowały gigantyczny obszar. Na szczycie wzgórza stała czerwona chata oraz stodoła, przed domem stał wielki tłum ponieważ niedługo miała się zacząć sprzedaż słynnego cydru który rano piłem. Zobaczyłem za drzewami znajomą postać, kopała w drzewa aby zrzucić jabłka które były przerabiane na cydr. Maszyna była dość prosta, biegnący kucyk po taśmie wprawiał w ruch kamień. – Co tam u ciebie cukiereczku? Słyszałam, że Twilight koresponduje z Księżniczką Celestią i Luną na twój temat. – Ciekawe. Wiesz coś więcej na ten temat? – Księżniczka Celestia i księżniczka Luna oraz księżniczka Cadance chcą znaleźć sposób na odesłanie ciebie z powrotem. – Odparła Applejack. Wiedziałem, że nie kłamie bo jest z tego znana. Wróciłem do biblioteki która wydawała mi się najładniejszym miejscem w Ponyville. Czekała na mnie Twilight i oznajmiła mi, że w najbliższym czasie pojedziemy do Canterlotu na wizytę z Księżniczką Celesitą. Zauważyłem, że oparcie łóżka było ozdobione białym przedmiotem, takim jaki widziałem w muzeum. Wydłubałem je nożem i schowałem do reszty. Rozdział III: Powrót Tydzień później spotkałem się z Lyrą Heartstrings, która szalała na punkcie ludzi i wszystkiego co z nimi związane. Podczas rozmowy była chaotyczna i zakręcona, pewnie z powodu tego, że jestem człowiekiem. Wypytywała się jak tam jest, wyglądała na bardzo zaciekawioną ale jak zacząłem mówić jej o wojnie było widać, że jej się to nie podobało ale się tym nie zniechęcała. Rozmowa trwała kilka dobrych godzin po czym zaspokoiwszy swoją wiedzę odeszła radosny krokiem. Po dłuższym czasie doszła do nas wiadomość od Celestii, był to stary zwój zawinięty małą czerwoną przepaską i zapieczętowaną złotym emblematem. Napisane było nieznanym mi pismem. – Co tam pisze Twilight? – Spytałem nie mogąc się doczytać. – Już czytam, "Księżniczka Celestia i Księżniczka Luna mają zaszczyt zaprosić Księżniczkę Twilight wraz z przyjaciółmi do Canterlotu na audiencję." Wychodzi na to, że jedziemy do Canterlotu! – A wiesz Kiedy? – Najlepiej od razu. Spike! Sprawdź kiedy mamy najbliższy pociąg do Canterlotu. – Odparła do swojego "pomocnika". – Najbliższy pociąg przyjedzie za dwie godziny. – Wykrzyknął smok biegnąc z kartką. ---- – Dziewczyny, wszystkie gotowe? – Spytała Twilight. – Tak! – Wykrzyknęły z perfekcyjnym zgraniem. – Twilight, jesteś pewna, że to pojedzie? – Spytałem patrząc na pociąg. Był zrobiony z nieznanego mi materiału. Wyglądał jak by był zrobiony z ciastek. Jedynie lokomotywa przypominała mi te co można u nas zobaczyć w muzeum. – Jasne! Może przejechać przez całą Equestrię bez zatrzymywania się aby załadować węgiel. – Odparł głos maszynisty. – Wszyscy wsiadać! Następny przystanek Canterlot! – Wykrzyknął brązowy wąsaty kuc w niebieskim uniformie. Zauważyłem dokładnie taki sam przedmiot co w muzeum, ale koloru żółtego więc go zabrałem w nadziei, że zrozumiem o co z nimi chodzi. Pociąg z wolna zaczął się toczyć po równych torach. Widoki zza okna były oszałamiające, masywne góry z wodospadami po prawej stronie, a po lewej dolina z jeziorkami. Podczas przejazdu przez tunel światła w wagonach automatycznie się zapalały co mnie zdziwiło ale to przecież magia jednorożców. Po wyjeździe z tunelu wyłoniła się gigantyczna góra z równie dużym zamkiem na zboczu do którego zmierzaliśmy. – A oto Canterlot, siedziba Księżniczek Luny i Celestii. – Powiedział fioletowy jednorożec wskazując kopytem na zachodnią część zamku. Pociąg zatrzymał się szybciej niż ruszył co wywołało, że nieświadomy tego ja poleciałem na drzwi do przejścia między wagonami. Stacja była podobna do tej co w Ponyville, ale większa. Po wyjściu z pociągu zauważyłem, że jedna z klamek jest taka sama jak dwa poprzednie znaleziska, ale tym razem w żółtym kolorze. Postanowiłem wyrwać klamkę nie tylko dlatego, że była taka sama jak poprzednie artefakty, ale również aby się zrewanżować za krwiak na udzie. – Wybaczcie dziewczęta ale Canterlotska elita mnie wzywa. – Powiedziała Rarity. – Baw się dobrze, a my chodźmy spotkać się z Celestią. Miasto znacznie różniło się od Ponyville nie tylko pod względem wyglądu ale też poziomu cywilizacyjnego. Białe zaokrąglone budynki z dachami rodem z Moskwy zajmowały całe miasto które otaczał mur wysoki na 20 metrów. prawie na każdym skrzyżowaniu znajdowała się knajpa, restauracja albo kafejka. Powtarzalność miasta zakłócał pokaźnych rozmiarów park z labiryntem oraz stawami. W pobliżu znajdował się budynek, a dokładniej "Biblioteka Starswirla Brodatego" czy jakoś tam. Cel naszej wędrówki górował nad miastem, a wieże pozwalały mieć duży zasięg widzenia sięgający aż do Ponyville. Przed budynkiem stał garnizon straży królewskiej złożony z szarych jednorożców i białych pegazów. – Księżniczki czekają na was w sali tronowej. – Powiedział jednorożec z włócznią pilnujący drzwi do zamku. ---- – Witajcie moje drogie, Pewnie jesteście zmęczone tak długą podróżą. Powinnyście iść spać, jutro porozmawiamy. – Powiedziała biała klacz dwa razy wyższa od przeciętnego kucyka. – Poszły. Teraz my porozmawiamy. – O czym mielibyśmy rozmawiać? – Odparłem nie wiedząc co się stanie. – Umowa była umową, a wy ją złamaliście! – Powiedziała z podwyższonym tonem. – Mieliście już tutaj więcej się nie pojawiać po incydencie 1000 lat temu. – Jakim incydencie? – Spytałem zszokowany. – Przybyło do nas 15 ludzi ze złymi zamiarami. Podawali się za jakichś wysłanników Boga który kazał im wyzwolić to miejsce z mitycznych bestii. Walka trwała bardzo długo i straciliśmy przy tym wiele dzielnych kuców ale w końcu ich pokonaliśmy. Niestety ponieśliśmy poważną ofiarę, moja siostra Luna została zesłana na Księżyc przez jednego z ich Magów. Musiałam to zatuszować i kazać nikomu mówić o ludziach, dzisiaj są mitem lub legendą w które mało kto wierzy. – Więc jak zawarliście umowę skoro wszyscy ludzie zginęli? – Nie wszyscy zginęli, dwóch oszczędziliśmy i zawarliśmy przymierze. – Czyli stąd wzięły się opowieści o smokach i jednorożcach. – My będziemy mieć w świecie ludzi kilku swoich, a oni u nas. Nikt nie mógł się tutaj dostać lub wydostać bez mojej zgody, więc dlatego nie podoba mi się to, że tutaj jesteś. – Ja jestem tutaj przypadkiem, znalazłem jakieś dziwne urządzenie, które mnie tutaj przeniosło. – A więc odeślemy Cię tam skąd przybyłeś. Teraz odejdź, muszę przedyskutować to z siostrą. ---- Obudziłem się w pociągu, to nie był ten powolny z Ponyville ale znacznie nowszy i szybszy. Cały był z kryształów co wzbudziło we mnie zdziwienie ale tym razem nie bałem się, że się rozleci jak poprzedni pociąg. – Dobrze, że się obudziłeś bo właśnie dojeżdżamy do Kryształowego Królestwa. – Powiedział tęczowy kucyk. – Nie mogę się doczekać spotkania z Cadance i moim bratem – Odparła Twilight. – A jak wy w ogóle się rozmnażacie? – Spytałem bo po prostu jeszcze tego nie wiedziałem. – Yyy no cóż, nie chcesz wiedzieć. – Naprawdę? – Tak, naprawdę. – Powiedziała chłodnie Applejack. Wiedząc, że nie kłamie postanowiłem więcej się o to nie pytać. Miasto było oszałamiające. Budynki zrobione z kryształu podobnego do tego z pociągu wyglądały jak by były zrobione na miejscu z dostarczonych bloków. Nad całym miastem górował 200 metrowy pałac wyglądający jak Wieża Eiffla. Ulice były ułożone na planie gwiazdy więc trudno było się zgubić, nie to co w Canterlocie. Przy zamku powitali nas strażnicy podobni do tych z Canterlotu ale w kryształowej wersji. Drzwi otworzyły się łagodnie zalewając nas falą jasnego światła. – Cadance! – Twilight! – Krzyknął różowy alicorn z kolorową grzywą. – Słonko wzeszło, wstawaj z biedronkami, klaszcz w kopytka i ruszaj bioderkami! – Wyśpiewały dwie klaczki. – Jak mi miło znów was widzieć, a to pewnie nasz gość. – Tak, chodźmy teraz do sali z lustrem aby go przeprawić na drugą stronę. Portal zamyka się za dwa dni i nie pojawi się przez najbliższe 30 księżyców. – Powiedziała też obecna Księżniczka Celestia. Po pożegnaniu się z wszystkimi klaczkami wszedłem w lustro. Było to zupełnie odmienne od tego co doświadczyłem za pierwszym razem, przelatywałem przez tunel w kolory tęczy. Rozdział IV: Pentagon Wyleciałem gdzieś w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu, był to uniwersytet ale gdzie? Podsłuchałem rozmowę dwóch osób i zrozumiałem, że jestem gdzieś w USA w szkole gdzie pod przykrywką są agenci z Equestrii o których mówiła mi Celestia. Udałem się do centrum miasta zaczepiając kogoś po drodze. – Gdzie jestem? Chodzi mi o miasto i stan. – Los Angeles w Kalifornii. Skoro byłem w LA to w okolicach miasta powinna być jednostka wojskowa. Na szczęście miałem przy sobie kilka monet z Equestrii które zamieniłem na sporą sumę gotówki. Złapałem taksówkę i przy sporym napiwku kierowca dowiózł mnie na miejsce w 10 minut. Dotarłem do miejsca gdzie stacjonowała jednostka MARSOC, rozpoznali europejski uniform i mnie wpuścili. Znalazłem się w budynku dowódcy. Był to gabinet na którego ścianach znajdowały się trofea i odcięte głowy zwierząt co można też uznać za trofea. – Czego ku**a je**na chcesz? – Powiedział dowódca z bliznami na twarzy i cygarem w ustach. – Sir, byłem w europie i dziwny sposób dostałem się do dziwnego świata pełnego jednorożców sir! – Jap***dole, myślałem, że to będzie utajnione. Wy dwaj, zabrać to g***o do dowództwa! – Po czym podbiegło dwóch żołnierzy i jak mówił dostałem się do Pentagonu. ---- – Panie prezydencie, musi pan to zobaczyć! – Powiedział agent FBI. – Byle to było coś ważnego. – Po czym udali się w stronę wschodniego skrzydła. – Panie prezydencie. – Powiedział agent po czym wskazał na mnie. – Podobno byłeś w Equestrii, nieliczni mają szansę się tam dostać. – Powiedział siwy mężczyzna beżowej karnacji. – Tak panie prezydencie! – Wiesz pewnie o naszej umowie? Jeśli tak to nie jesteś tu przez przypadek. – Co pan sugeruje? – Tamtym światem władają różne moce. Jedna z nich wszystko planuje z wyprzedzeniem tysięcy lat. – Mówił podchodząc do okna z widokiem na miasto. – Powinniśmy im pomóc! – Zmieniłem temat. – Są bezbronni w przypadku inwazji! – Nie. Oni sobie radzą od tysięcy lat. My jak potrzebowaliśmy pomocy podczas II Wojny Światowej to jej nie dostaliśmy. – Pan nie wie jednej rzeczy. W Niemczech jest portal do tamtego świata! – Niemożliwe, przecież wszystkie zostały zniszczone oprócz naszych! – Powiedział ze strachem. – Jeden musiał się ostać. Jest w Monachium w muzeum. Wygląda jak aparatura III Rzeszy. – To wszystko zmienia. Chodziły plotki, że jest niezniszczalny portal ale nikt go nie znalazł więc uznano, że nie istnieje. – Powiedział prezydent. – Powinniśmy wspomóc ich militarnie! Jeśli Roja go znajdzie będzie mogła dostać się portalem w Equestrii do wnętrza kraju!. – Wiem. James. – Skierował się w stronę agenta. – Wyślij wiadomość do jednostki MARSOC, że są wysłani do Equestrii jako pierwszy rzut. Później prześlemy Nimitza, kilka niszczycieli i dywizję pancerną. – Po czym agent odszedł. – A ty zostajesz przydzielony do tamtej jednostki. Rozdział V: Pomoc – Panowie, jestem John Andrew McAdams, mówcie mi Kapitanie. Zostaniecie przydzieleni do 263 batalionu Rangersów. Czeka nas zaj****cie trudna misja. Będziemy na zupełnie obcym nam terytorium i musimy przygotować miejsce pod resztę wojsk. Będziemy również pilnować porządku w głównych miastach i służyć jako pewien rodzaj policji. Jakieś pytania? – Powiedział Wcześniej poznany mężczyzna z bliznami. – Sir, jest pan pewien, że nie będą stawiać oporu? – Spytał żołnierz z okularami. – A jesteś pewien, że nie za**bę Cię przy następnym takim pytaniu? – Było pewne, że nie strzeli bo by trafił pod sąd wojenny, ale z drugiej strony miał reputację szaleńca, podobno odrąbał koledze nogę gołymi rękami aby uratować go. Po skończonym apelu przystąpiliśmy do poznawania się i przygotowywania do wymarszu. Jednostka była mieszana więc trudno było znaleźć swoich, jedynie amerykanie nie mieli takich problemów bo było ich 12. W oddziale pod moim dowództwem był Anglik, Ukrainec żądny zemsty, porywczy Niemiec oraz Holender, który miał być naszym pilotem. – Zdrastwuj dien! – Powiedział Ukrainiec. – Jestem Waszczuk, dla przyjaciół Ważka. – Ja jestem Flynn. – Odparł Holender z brodą. – Johan Rommel. – Powiedział z krzyczącym akcentem Niemiec. – George Sweetwater – Odpowiedział Anglik z okularami. – Ray. Jestem waszym dowódcą, macie się mnie słuchać i być mi posłuszni albo zginiecie tam bez mojej pomocy. – Tak jest sir! – Wykrzyknął mój mały oddział. Jak się spakowaliśmy podleciały nowiutkie VTOLe MV-24H które miały nas eskortować. Sami wsiedliśmy do powiększonej wersji VTOLa, który był przystosowany do transportu ludzi i sprzętu. Lot trwał około 20 minut gdyż LA nie jest oddalone od brzegu za daleko. Po dotarciu do wojskowej bazy gdzie stacjonowały lotniskowce, które miały dotrzeć po nas zostaliśmy niezwłocznie zaprowadzeni do tajnych poziomów. Przeprowadzano tam eksperymenty nad nową bronią dla szturmowców i kamizelek kuloodpornych. Winda zatrzymała się na ostatnim poziomie którego na panelu nie było, aby tam zjechać trzeba wpisać tajne hasło. Weszliśmy do pomieszczenia kontrolnego z którego przez szybę było widać portal, był bardzo podobny do tamtego co widziałem wcześniej ale ten był z tytanu. – Witam was w naszym ośrodku! Jestem James Brown i zarządzam tym wspaniałym ośrodkiem. – Powiedział wąsaty gość. – Przygotujcie się panowie, to nie jest teleport tam gdzie chcecie, a na wyspę położoną daleko od tego miejsca. Stamtąd Innym portalem dostaniecie się w to miejsce. Po podpisaniu paru papierów gdzie wyrażamy zgodę na teleportację która może nas zabić zostaliśmy ustawieni w szeregu i mieliśmy wejść to portalu. ---- – Witamy na Midway! Na szczęście wszyscy dotarli żywi. – Powiedział naukowiec w białym kilcie. – Szybko panowie, nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. Za kilka minut będziecie w Equestrii więc musimy się sprężyć. Teraz na pas startowy! – Powiedział generał zarządzający bazą. Wsiedliśmy do śmigłowców najnowszej generacji i wyruszyliśmy kominem w stronę pasa startowego. Większa część bazy była pod ziemia więc wylot z tego dużego dołu trochę trwał, w końcu dostaliśmy się na pas startowy. – To będzie zupełnie inny teleport niż widzieliście, tamte są miniaturkami w porównaniu do tego więc się nie przestraszcie. – Powiedział kontroler lotów. Wylecieliśmy z wyspy i kierowaliśmy się na północ gdzie miał być ten portal. Lecieliśmy pierwsi, a za nami dwa kolejne w szyku klucza. Kontroler miał rację bo to było gigantyczne. Portal to była strefa rozjaśnionego światła wystrzeliwująca na 1 km w górę. Musiał być taki duży gdyż teleportował lotniskowce i lecące samoloty. Bez namysłu wlecieliśmy w słup światła. Tym razem portal wyglądał jak nad przestrzeń w Gwiezdnych Wojnach. – Midway, tu Yorktown! Żółtki atakują nas torpedami, wyślijcie myśliwce na pomoc! – Odezwał się głos w radiu. – Co to było? – Spytał Waszczuk. – Jesteśmy w dziurze czasoprzestrzennej. Tutaj jest wszystko, od dinozaurów po waszych rodziców. Wszystko co się dzieje na Ziemi zostaje tutaj uwiecznione. – Odpowiedział Flynn. Po chwili wylecieliśmy z tunelu. Był poranek, a my wylecieliśmy gdzieś nad lasem Everfree. Nagle włączyły się wszystkie alarmy i zaczęła się przepalać elektronika. Iskry wszędzie latały, żarówki zmieniły kolor z białego światła na czerwony ostrzegając przed nieunikniona katastrofą. – Uwaga panowie, będziemy mieć twarde lądowanie – Powiedział Flynn z kokpitu. Ścięliśmy dwanaście małych drzew na polanie w lesie i na szczęście nic nie wybuchło. Śmigłowiec nadawał się do naprawy. Dwa lecące za nami miały mniej szczęścia, śmigłowce straciły kontrolę i jeden tylnym wirnikiem wyciął dziurę w drugim po czym całkowicie stracił kontrolę bo wirnik przestał istnieć. Drugi śmigłowiec w którym był kapitan zdołał jak my wylądować gdzieś w lesie ale trzeci rozbił się między naszym, a śmigłowcem kapitana. Widzieliśmy jedynie kulę ognia wystającą znad wierzchołków drzew, pobiegliśmy szukać ocalałych. – Szukajcie rannych i wynoście ich w pierwszej kolejności, potem ciała. – Koordynował akcją ratunkową kapitan stojący na kamieniu. Śmigłowiec wykarczował łopatami znaczną część lasu, mogły by się tam zmieścić 4 takie śmigłowce. Ziemia była czarna i osmolona, Maszyna była w dole który wyryła przy lądowaniu, krzaki wokół stały w ogniu, a sam śmigłowiec typu Chinook był złamany w pół. – Pomocy! Mamy rannych! – Krzyknął pilot wyciągając żołnierza. – Medyk! Potrzebny medyk! – Wykrzyczałem biegnąc w stronę pilota. We wraku było pięciu rannych, na szczęście wszyscy przeżyli. Ci co mogli chodzić o własnych siłach pomagali rannym. – Ruchy, ruchy ruchy! Ten śmigłowiec zaraz wybuchnie – Krzyknął pilot po czym wszyscy uciekli. ---- – Twilight, na pewno dasz radę? – Powiedziała Rainbow Dash. – Spokojnie, ćwiczyłam go przez całą noc. – Po czym lewitowała cały dach na stodołę. – Dziewczyny, słyszycie to? – Powiedziała Rarity. – Nic takiego nie słyszę. – Odpowiedziała Applejack. – Wsłuchaj się, a usłyszysz takie wrrrr. – Odparła biała klacz. – Tak, też to słyszę. – Powiedziała Twilight. – Widzicie takie trzy zarysy na horyzoncie? – Powiedziała Rainbow. – Tak, też to widzę. Ej to spada! – Krzyknęła Pinkie. – Może to jakieś ptaki. – Odpowiedział Spike. – Ptaki? – Wyszeptała Fluttershy. – To nie ptaki... Słodka Celestio! To wybuchło! – Krzyknęła Rarity. – Szybko dziewczyny. Biegniemy to zobaczyć! – Powiedziała Twilight. – Może to jest Discord, albo... Chrysalis! Klacze wbiegły do lasu Everfree jedną z nielicznych dróg prowadzących tam. Dobiegły do osmolonej polany z wrakiem po środku, większość ognia zgasła i wcześniej metrowe płomienie teraz się tliły. Klacze podeszły do podziurawionego wraku śmigłowca i zastanawiały się co to jest. – USAF? Co to znaczy? – Przeczytała na wraku Rainbow Dash. – Nie wiem, ale tu nie ma śladu żywej duszy. Może były tu jakieś kucyki i uciekły? – Odpowiedziała Twilight. – Aaa! – Dobiegł z dala głos. – Słyszałyście to? – Powiedziała Fluttershy. – Ktoś tu jest, ale nie wiemy gdzie. Lepiej wracajmy już zaczyna się ciemnieć. Jutro poszukamy kucyków. – Powiedziała Applejack. ---- – Kapralu, przyda wam się pomoc? – Powiedział Sweetwater. – Przytrzymajcie mu nogę gdy będę nastawiać złamanie. – Powiedział medyk bandażujący rannego. – Ray, udało nam się rozłożyć pięć namiotów i dwa medyczne. Przykryliśmy je siatką maskującą. Jakieś rozkazy? – Powiedział Johan. – Nie. Jesteście wolni. – Odpowiedziałem i spojrzałem się na stół operacyjny z którego wychodziły agoniczne jęki. Rozłożyliśmy obóz w pobliży naszego śmigłowca. Część chłopaków kopała okopy i ustawiała zapory z worków z piaskiem. Zrobiło się bardzo ciemno więc musieliśmy włączyć generatory, które były w naszym śmigłowcu. Na szczęście działały na paliwo lotnicze co bardzo skracało ich żywotność, ale powinny wytrzymać do przybycia posiłków.tymczasowa siedziba dowodzenia to dół głęboki na pół metra i na czterech palach zawieszona siatka kamuflująca uratowana z wraku. Udało się wykopać małą sieć tuneli między okopami, a siedzibą dowództwa. Kopano również w tunelu miejsca gdzie będą spać żołnierze i miejsce pod zbrojownie. Wokół bazy z zbędnej ziemi zbudowaliśmy cztery wieże wysokie na 3 metry i z murami z worków z piaskiem. Na wieży było dwóch strzelców, jeden z nich dawał znak jak coś się podkradnie do bazy, wtedy intruz zostanie poczęstowany gradem pocisków. – Max, musieliśmy się przy tym wraku sprężać co nie? – Powiedział wartownik. – No, racja. Jak zaczęła wybuchać amunicja to myślałem, że ktoś zginie. – Odpowiedział drugi wartownik z LKMem ustawionym w stronę ciemnego lasu. – Najdziwniejsze jest to, że mówimy jednym językiem. Jakby jakaś siła nam kazała tak mówić. I skąd w ogóle znamy ten język? Tylko Ray mówi po Polsku poza tym miejscem. – Powiedział pierwszy. – K***a! Jakie bydle! Otworzyć ogień! – Krzyknął kapitan zbiegając z wieży. W prawie tym samym momencie wieża została unicestwiona przez dziesięcio metrowego gada przypominającego krokodyla. Wszyscy zaczęli strzelać z tego co mieli, ale gad był opancerzony kamieniami. Dopiero jak saperzy znaleźli pociski moździerzowe udało się pokonać zwierze. – No to było coś. – Powiedział Johan. – Chłopcy, mamy kolację! – Krzyknął kapitan wskakując na ciało gada. Krokodyl zaspokoił głód na dzisiaj i starczy na jeszcze jeden dzień po czym zacznie się rozkładać. – Ile potrwa naprawa wschodniej wieży? – Powiedziałem do kapitana. – Jutro z rana powinna być zdatna do funkcjonowania. Dodamy jeszcze zadaszenia i będzie zaj****cie trudna do sforsowania. Większość tymczasowej bazy zaczęła budować wieżę i wał otaczający bazę. Nadzorowałem pracę nad częścią wału gdzie miały być okna strzelnicze i skład amunicji dla dwóch wież. Noc minęła bez zakłóceń. ---- – Gotowe zbadać co tam jest? – Powiedziała Twilight do przyjaciółek. – Gotowe! – Wykrzyknęły jednocześnie po czym wyruszyły przez główną ulicę Ponyville. – Widziałyście w nocy światło wydobywające się z lasu Everfree? – Spytała się Applejack. – Tak. To jest dowód, że ktoś tam jest i potrzebuje pomocy. – Odparła Rainbow Dash. – Ale jak my tam przejdziemy? widziałyście jak tam jest gęsta roślinność. – Powiedziała Rarity. – Chyba wiem kto nam pomoże. – Odpowiedziała Twilight spoglądając w kierunku jednych z domów. – Doktorze! Jest pan tu? – Spytała się Twilight. – Już idę, w czym wam pomóc? – Odpowiedział brązowy kucyk schodzący po schodach. – Wczoraj widziałyśmy jak coś spada do lasu Everfree ale nie możemy tam się dostać. Ma pan jakieś pomysły? – Powiedziała Applejack. – Derpy, pamiętasz to coś co miesiąc temu budowałem? Zaprowadź je tam. – Powiedział doktor, a raczej naukowiec do szarej pegazicy z żółtą grzywą stojącej w jednym z pokoi, po czym wszystkie klacze poszły na tył domu. – Coś spadło na las Everfree? A jeżeli to ludzie? Nie, to nie możliwe żeby Ziemia wysłała aż tylu ludzi, a może. – Powiedział do siebie doktor po czym poszedł za innymi. Wszyscy znaleźli się w dużym pomieszczeniu na środku którego znajdował się czerwony pojazd gąsienicowy z przodu którego znajdował się taran zdolny obalać drzewa. – Oto mój wynalazek, może zabrać dziesięć kucyków i sprawdza się w każdym terenie. – Powiedział z dumą doktor prezentując swój wynalazek. – Jesteś pewien, że to coś nas zawiezie tam gdzie chcemy? – Spytała się Rainbow Dash. – Zawiezie i to szybciej od kucyka. A teraz wsiadajcie! Derpy otwórz bramę. – Po czym pegazica zaczęła ciągnąć łańcuch przez co brama garażowa uniosła się do góry. Doktor zakręcił kluczem w stacyjce co wywołało drżenie pojazdu i odpalenie silnika. Ciężki transporter powili się wysunął z garażu po czym znacznie przyspieszył i w kilka sekund odjechał na znaczną odległość od miasteczka. – Uwaga będzie trochę trząść! – Powiedział doktor. Pojazd zaczął taranować drzewa czyszcząc sobie drogę przez las. Po przejechaniu kilometra pojazd zatrzymał się bo dotarli do drzew których nie da się obalić. Na szczęście byli już bardzo blisko celu. – To wy idźcie, a ja będę na was czekać. Radzę aby Rainbow sprawdziła z góry gdzie dokładnie jest wasz cel. – Powiedział doktor do odchodzących klaczy. ---- – Ray, widzisz te smugi na niebie? – Spytał się mnie Flynn – Tak, szukają nas. Chłopcy, grupa która ma nas odnaleźć jest już w drodze wiec zacznijcie się szykować do wymarszu. – Ruch w zaroślach! Kolejny gad! Otworzyć ogień! – Krzykną wartownik na wieży. Wszystkie karabiny zaczęły wypluwać masę pocisków, które przebijały drzewa i niszczyły krzewy. – Nie zabijajcie nas! – Doleciał głos z krzaków. – Wstrzymać ogień! Są z nami! – Krzyknąłem do żołnierzy po czym ostrzał się skończył. Z zarośli wyszły przestraszone kucyki po tym jak zobaczyły co się stało z gadem ich niepokój osiągnął poziom krytyczny. – Chciałeś nas zabić? I co ty w ogóle tutaj robisz? – Krzyknęła zdenerwowana Twilight. – Mamy was tutaj bronić bo jest portal którego nie można zniszczyć, a Rosjanie mogą się tutaj dostać prze niego. – To dużo wyjaśnia – Jej ton się obniżył – A czym jest to coś w głębi lasu? – Śmigłowce, przetransportowały nas tutaj. Zaczęły nagle spadać i się rozbiliśmy tutaj. – No to lepiej się stąd zabierać. Las Everfree nie jest taki miły, żyją tutaj zwierzęta gorsze od krokodyli tych rozmiarów. – Powiedziała Applejack patrząc się na zmasakrowane ciało gada. Spakowaliśmy ważne rzeczy i wyruszyliśmy w stronę miasta. W drodze spotkaliśmy brązowego kucyka obok pojazdu. – Czyli to jednak wy. Jestem już tutaj tyle lat i nie wiedziałem, że ktoś się tutaj zjawi. – Powiedział brązowy kucyk. – Kucyki jadą w środku, a wy za nami. Zauważyłem, że w silniku była pomarańczowa zaślepka w kształcie, który był mi znany. Zabrałem ją zanim ktoś zauważy, że majstruje przy silniku. Ruszyliśmy za pojazdem robiącym drogę powrotną z lasu. Droga którą przyjechał nie nadawała się do ponownego przejazdu bo drzewa były obalone w taki sposób, że pojazd by się szybko zawiesił. Po godzinie dotarliśmy do miasta gdzie na nas czekały księżniczki. Rozdział VI: Ku nowej epoce – Nie spodziewałyśmy się Ciebie znów zobaczyć. – Powiedziała Księżniczka Celestia. – Mamy was obraniać. Portal którym przybyłem może zostać wykorzystany do przerzutu Rosjan na terytorium USA. – Wyjaśniłem księżniczkom. – Equestria nie jest taka bezbronna jak Ci się wydaje. Niektóre moce potrafią pozbawić wielką armię wszystkiego. – Może to strąciło śmigłowce? – Może i tak, ale teraz macie nas i będziemy was bronić. – Dlaczego? Bo chcecie naszych zasobów? Terytorium? Czy może chcecie coś innego od nas? – Powiedziała z podniesionym głosem Księżniczka Luna. – Jak już mówiłem Rosjanie mogą się tutaj dostać i wyjść jednym z portali do wnętrza naszego kraju. – Odpowiedziałem z stanowczością. – Jest was pięciu, jak niby chcecie nas bronić? – Powiedziała z pogardą Luna. – Jutro becie nas pięć tysięcy i w najbliższych dniach liczba się potroi. – Odpowiedziałem "gasząc" księżniczkę. – Musze się skontaktować z waszym przywódcom. Takiej liczby ludzi się nie spodziewałam. – Powiedziała Księżniczka Celestia po czym troje alikornów opuściło salę w ratuszu. My uczyniliśmy to samo i wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. – Jak w ogóle ta wojna się zaczęła? – Spytała się zaciekawiona Twilight. – Zaczęło się od małych protestów na Ukrainie, mojej ojczyźnie po czym obalono stary rząd, ale Rosja chciała inaczej więc zaczęła potajemnie uzbrajać swoja armię aby na początku 2015 zacząć otwartą wojnę. – Wyjaśnił Waszczuk zaciekawionej księżniczce. – To okropne, że ktoś może tak robić! – Wykrzyknął fioletowy kucyk. Rozdzieliliśmy się z kucykami i poszliśmy do doktora, a raczej jednego z ludzi na terenie Equestrii. Dowiedziałem się, że Equestria ma zabezpieczenie technologiczne i nie może wykonać dużego skoku technologicznego, a powoli nabywać technologię. To wyjaśnia katastrofę śmigłowca. – Jeżeli to prawda to musimy odwołać całą armię! Co my teraz zrobimy? – Wykrzyknął zdenerwowany Johan. – Starsze maszyny jak ta u doktora mogą działać więc musimy użyć starszego sprzętu, ale jakiego? – Wyjaśniłem oczekującemu na odpowiedź Johanowi. – Doktor mówił o małych skokach, a transporter wygląda na końcówkę dziewiętnastego wieku. – Zaczął mówić Flynn. – Nowoczesne czołgi polegną od razu, ale Abramsy powinny pasować. Nasze Chinooki są zmodernizowane, ale jeśli pozbędziemy się najnowszej elektroniki i zostawimy to co było wiele lat temu powinny się nadawać do boju. Trudniej będzie z flotą. – Abramsy stoją w muzeum! Jak ty niby chcesz zabytkami walczyć? – Powiedział zszokowany Johan. – Albo ich użyjemy, albo będziemy bezbronni. – Odpowiedział Sweetwater. – Musimy zawiadomić dowództwo, ale wszystko padło. Więc jak to zrobimy? – Spytał sfrustrowany Johan. – Mam pomysł... ---- – Księżniczko, mówiłaś o sposobie komunikacji z Ziemią, w jaki sposób to robisz? – Spytałem szukając sposobu na porozumienie się z dowództwem. – Są specjalne zaklęcia, ale tylko na wyjątkowe okazje. Bardzo męczą tego kto rzuca to zaklęcie, a powrót do sił trwa kilka dni. – Wyjaśniła Księżniczka Celestia. – Musimy się z nimi skontaktować albo jak mówiłaś cała armia polegnie. – Postanowiłem dłużej nie ukrywać co się dzieje. – Musisz mieć mocny powód skoro chcesz to zrobić, ale niech będzie. Przekaże waszą wiadomość. – Powiedziała księżniczka Celestia po czym przekazałem jej informacje. Aura rogu miała czarnozielone barwy, z oczu zaczęła się sączyć aura złej magii, zwój który otaczała aura zaczął promienieć białym światłem które stopniowo zmieniało kolor na zielony potem czerwony i niebieski. Na koniec wybuchł w kolorach aury i zniknął. – Teraz idźcie, nie odpiszą, ale będą wiedzieć co mają zrobić. – Powiedziała księżniczka walcząc o utrzymanie się na nogach. Wyszedłem z zamku i zauważyłem na zbroi już piąty przedmiot, tym razem w kolorze niebieskim. Prześlizgnąłem się za straż i zabrałem to zanim ktoś zauważył. – Teraz mam pytanie, gdzie będzie baza? Tam gdzie jest dotychczasowa nie nadaje się. Musimy mieć na wzgórzu, ale gdzie jest takie dobre miejsce? – Spytałem się Twilight mając nadzieję, że nam pomoże. – W lesie Everfree jest stary zamek, kompletna ruina. Jeśli postaracie się to naprawić to będzie świetne miejsce. – Podała pomysł Twilight. – Nie. Tam jest kanion który odcina drogę do zamku dla ciężkiego sprzętu. Jakaś polana blisko Ponyville Powinna wystarczyć. – Na zachód od miasta jest dobry punkt, widać stamtąd całe miasto. – Dobre dla snajperów. Trzeba raczej w lesie. – W lesie jest jedno dobre miejsce. Polana i to duża otoczona lasem z gotową droga do miasta. – To mi pasuje, a teraz zbierajcie swoje chude dupska i zap*****lać do roboty! – Powiedział kapitan podchodząc do nas. ---- Dzień powoli kierował się ku początkowi. Stara baza była spakowana, a dzięki doktorowi udało się bardzo szybko naprawić śmigłowiec. Gdy dotarła 9 Kompania Piechoty Zmechanizowanej baza była zaledwie na etapie niczego. W ciągu miesiąca zbudowano bazę i wszystkie ważne media. Elektryczność uzyskiwaliśmy z paneli słonecznych, a wodę z rzeki niedaleko od bazy. Była nas garstka, 1000 żołnierzy. Musieliśmy mieć więcej baz na terenie Equestrii, sztab wybrał, że w Manehattanie będzie stacjonować flota i we wszystkich ważniejszych miastach będzie przynajmniej jedna baza, wykluczono Canterlot i Cloudsdale bo tam nie ma miejsca na cokolwiek. Eskadra pod dowództwem asa będzie stacjonować na pustyni przy Appleloosie. Utworzono połączenia kolejowe między wszystkimi miejscami aby nie zakłócać ruchu pociągów cywilnych. To wszystko nie zostało by zbudowane bez pomocy jednorożców więc trzeba im za to podziękować na swój sposób. – Księżniczko Luno, Celestio. Cywile muszą być bezpieczni więc planujemy utworzenie specjalnych schronów w których będą mogli przetrwać potencjalna wojnę. Również nie zaszkodzi rozbudowa dróg i unowocześnienie miast, kucyki ziemskie i jednorożce mogłyby korzystać z samochodów jako środka transportu. – Zaproponował zmiany Generał. – Myślisz, że komuś się to spodoba? Nasze paliwa nie są szkodliwe dla środowiska, nie to co ropa naftowa i paliwa kopalne. Jeśli będą używać bezpiecznych paliw to tak. – Powiedziała Księżniczka Celestia. ---- – Applejack? Nasi żołnierze chcą czegoś mocniejszego niż cydr, znam recepturę pewnego trunku który im się spodoba. Nazwijmy go tak, żeby nie czepiali się za prawa autorskie. O już wiem! Applejack Daniels, co ty na to? – Spytał Sweetwater. – No cóż, u nas robi się małe ilości, a ty mówisz o fabryce. Mamy dużo jabłoni, a wy pomagacie w miastach jak możecie. Zrobię to ale tylko na czas waszego pobytu tutaj, kucyki niechętnie przystaną na zmianę z cydru, a co dopiero na alkohol. – Odparła Appleack. – Powinniście mieć zespół wykształconych naukowców. Nie będziecie źli jeżeli dodamy kilka stopni szkół? – Spytałem się Księżniczki Twilight siedzącej na jednym z tronów. – Wasza nauka powinna być dla kucyków które tego będą chciały, nie możemy wymuszać aż tak radykalnych zmian. Niektórzy są przeciwni waszej religii, u nas czegoś takiego nie ma i nigdy nie będzie. – Zrozumiałem, że w ostatnim zdaniu miało być zawarte coś na styl "nie będziemy zmieniać wszystkiego bo wy tak chcecie". – Co w ogóle stało się pod naszą nieobecność? Twoja biblioteka to teraz zgliszcza i ten zamek. Nic z tego nie rozumiem. – Nie pytałem się przez cały ten czas bo obawiałem się odpowiedzi jak przy rozmnażaniu. – No cóż, był taki Tirek i chciał zawładnąć Equestrią. – Skąd to znam? – Na szczęście udał nam się go pokonać dzięki sile magii przyjaźni. – Mogłem się nie pytać. Zmiany w infrastrukturze przeszły drastyczną zmianę, pod koniec jesieni Equestria była upodobniona, a nasz naukowiec przewidywał możliwość skoku technologicznego w lecie następnego roku czyli równo rok od naszego przybycia. Flota została nazwana "Equestriańską Flotą Wojenną" bo jak się stąd wyniesiemy to statki muszą zostać. W międzyczasie wystrzeliliśmy satelity komunikacyjne i w Equestrii można teraz oglądać telewizję. Powstało kilka nowych stacji, puszczano również za pomocą silnych przekaźników część kanałów z Ziemi, ale to były tylko filmowe. Rozdział VII: Burza Dosłownie z dnia na dzień zaczęła się zima. Śnieg pokrył wszystko półmetrową warstwą śniegu kryjąc walczącą o światło trawę i krzewy. Dzień był o połowę krótszy od dnia latem. Nie wiem czemu i jak to robią, ale wszyscy zaczynają śpiewać piosenki, na szczęście ludzi to nie dotyczy. – Wiem Fluttershy, martwisz sie o zwierzęta, ale to tylko zima. – Mówiła Twilight idąc przez miasto z Fluttershy, resztą przyjaciółek i mną. '*GRZMOT* – Dziwne, Rainbow miało nie być dzisiaj burzy. – Zdziwiła się Twilight z pytającym spojrzeniem w kierunku tęczowej klaczy. – To nie burza! – Przypomniałem sobie ten dźwięk. – Wszyscy pod ziemię, włączyć alarm! – Po czym wszyscy pogalopowali w kierunku schronów rozmieszczonych w strategicznych miejscach. – Co się dzieje? – Spytała się Applejack biegnąc obok mnie. – Rosjanie! – Odpowiedziałem po czym nad nami mignął kontur odrzutowca, a za nim kolejny grzmot. Na Ponyville spadły pierwsze bomby tej wojny. Miasto zaczął ogarniać pożar, następnie MiG-29 zawrócił i wystrzelił serię rakiet powietrze-ziemia. Wbiegliśmy do bunkru wojskowego i natychmiast podbiegłem do radiostacji aby wezwać wsparcie lotnicze. – Poderwijcie szwadron Raptorów! Mamy tutaj MiGa co rozwala nam miasto. – Po czym zmieniłem częstotliwość na której była baza w pobliżu Ponyville. – Wszystkie Plotki (działka przeciwlotnicze) mają rozkaz zestrzelenia samolotu nad Ponyville! Po chwili nadleciały nasze myśliwce piątej generacji. Zaczął się taniec śmierci między naszym asem za sterami Super Horneta, a pilotem w Rosyjskiej maszynie. Oba samoloty zanurkowały w stronę śnieżnej polany po chwili Super Hornet rozszarpał MiGa który spadł na polanę. – Sir, na południowym zachodzie widzę jakieś zabudowania. – Powiedział pilot przez radio. – Czy mam zbombardować to miejsce? – Wracaj do bazy. – Jak oni zdołali przerzucić wojsko i maszyny? – Spytał roztrzęsiony Sweetwater. – Nie wiem, ale. – W tym momencie przerwał komunikat z radiostacji. – Bombardują bazę w zachodnim kwadracie, nie mamy kontaktu z punktami na zachodzie! Rosjanie utworzyli przyczółek na południowo zachodniej części Equestrii i szybko wchodzili w głąb kraju. Sytuacja wydawała się beznadziejna, po miesiącu walk ponad połowa Equestrii była stracona. W dniu zakończenia zimy Equestriański ruch oporu postanowił wyprowadzić decydujące uderzenie na wschodnią sieć transportową. Jeśli zadanie się powiedzie to wschodnia flanka zostanie poważnie osłabiona co pozwoli wyprowadzić kontratak i okrążyć siły Rosyjskie wokół Ponyville. – Musimy podłożyć bomby w kluczowych miejscach. Most pod torami kolejowymi jest ustawiony na żelbetonowych podporach więc wysadzenie ich nie wchodzi w grę, musimy podłożyć ładunki wzdłuż mostu i kilka nad podporą. – Mówił doktor do zgromadzonych kucyków w piwnicy "Cukrowego Kącika". – To samobójcza misja, jak zobaczą, że mamy bomby to nas złapią i cały plan trafi szlak. – Potępiła plan burmistrz miasteczka. – Może to co zaraz powiem nie jest zgodne z zasadami wojennymi, ale źrebiąt nikt nie będzie podejrzewać. – Chyba zwariowałeś! Chcesz wysyłać dzieci na rzeź? – Wykrzyknęła Cheerilee. – To jedyny sposób, aby przenieść ładunki wybuchowe na most. Pewne kucyki należące do ruchu oporu zostały przyłączone do grupy renowującej most po zimie. I to właśnie oni podłożą i wysadzą bomby. – Odparł doktor. Był to najlepszy plan, ale nikt nie chciał angażować się do tego. – Więc kogo znajdziesz, aby przenosił bomby? Nikt nie podejmie sie takiego ryzyka. – Podpowiedziała z pogardą burmistrz miasta. – Chyba nie muszę wam ich przedstawiać? Same się zgłosiły jeszcze przed naradą. – Powiedział doktor, a zza niego wysunęły się kolejno Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom i Scootaloo. – Jesteśmy gotowe pomóc w dobrej sprawie. – Powiedział mały jednorożec. – Doktorze, nigdy nie odzyskasz zaufania jeśli coś się im stanie. Masz szczęście, że kucyki darzą Cię zaufaniem. – Powiedziała burmistrzyni odchodząc razem z innymi kucykami po czym sala się opróżniła i został doktor z trzema źrebiętami aby wyjaśnić dokładnie plan. ---- – Yuri, gdzie jesteś? Mamy wartę przy północnej bramie! – Wykrzyknął Sasza wbiegając do koszar. – Ja, tylko... muszę spakować ten, no torbę. – Nie chciałem mówić, że tak na prawdę pakuję skradzione przedmioty z najechanych miast. – Haraszo. Ja będę czekać na baszcie. – Powiedział Sasza po czym wyszedł z budynku. Przeładowałem swój karabin samopowtarzalny po czym wyszedłem śladem towarzysza. – Stać! Kto idzie? – była noc, ale zauważyłem ruch w ciemności dzięki ulepszonej lunecie Dragunova. – Trzy źrebięta, chcemy przejść przez most! – odpowiedział głos z ciemności. – Przechodźcie. ---- – Ha! No i ich wykiwaliśmy. Jak oni nie zauważyli czegoś podejrzanego na tym wózku? – Wykrzyknęła z radości Scootaloo. – Nie wiem, ale dostarczmy przesyłkę. – Odparła bardziej ostrożna Apple Bloom. – Żaborańcza skacze po lodzie na? – Spytał się jeden z robotników. To był szyfr, a raczej hasło aby zobaczyć kto jest z ruchu oporu. – Na czerwonym ślimaku z rogiem. – Odpowiedziała Sweetie Belle. – Macie kuku mamuniu? – Spytał się szyfrem co miało oznaczać czy maja bombę. – W rzeczy samej! – Odpowiedziała pomarańczowa pegazica. Po czym jednorożec pracujący na budowie podniósł aurą rogu wózek i lewitował go pod most do innych członów ruchu oporu. – Idźcie stąd za mim ktoś zacznie coś podejrzewać. – Powiedział jednorożec po czym schował się pod torami. Źrebięta przeszły przez ten sam punk kontrolny i po kilku minutach usłyszały głośny wybuch za plecami. ---- – Sir, punkt ruchu oporu donosi, że linia kolejowa została zniszczona. – Powiedział do mnie Waszczuk wbiegając do kwatery głównej. – Świetnie, wyprowadzamy teraz kontratak. Sam poprowadzę pierwsze uderzenie. – Powiedziałem teraz jako dowódca oddziału torującego i kapitan świeżo po awansie. Tuż o świcie poderwaliśmy Blackhawki i Appache. Jako pierwsi zostaniemy zrzuceni na front, a następnie dotrą czołgi pod osłoną ognia artylerii i moździerzy. Lecieliśmy nad kanionem, a raczej w nim aby nie spostrzegły nas radary wroga. Przeleciały przed nami Eurofighter Typhoony aby zaatakować straż na przodzie. Wylądowalismy w gradzie kul, zaczęły spadać pociski moździerzowe, ale nie mogliśmy przerwać szturmu. – Kapitanie! Przed nami jest stanowisko karabinu maszynowego! Jakie rozkazy? – Wykrzyknął szeregowiec. – Dajcie mi ludzi z Javelinem musimy rozwalić ten bunkier! – Wykrzyknąłem po czym przybiegł do mnie żołnierz z wyrzutniom. Rakieta poszybowała w górę po czym zawróciła i spadła prosto na bunkier. Bitwa o Most Timberwolf ciągnęła się już od pół godziny. Czołgi zatrzymały się przed zabudowaniami aby w walce na małym dystansie nie były łatwym celem. Dostaliśmy się za bramę i zaczęliśmy biec w stronę zniszczonego mostu. – Kapitanie, jak zejdziemy na dół? – powiedział do mnie saper po czym w jego głowie zrobiła się dziura jak ręka i krew zalała mi twarz. – Snajper! – Flynn, ostrzelajcie wzgórze w kwadracie C7, mamy tam snajpera. – Się robi szefie! – Po czym śmigłowiec bojowy skierował się na wzgórze które pod gradem rakiet nie kierowanych przestało istnieć. Zaczepiliśmy liny po drugiej stronie i przeszliśmy na drugą stronę. Nasza artyleria wznowiła ostrzał na nowych koordynatach, to samo zrobili wrogowie i ponownie znaleźliśmy się w centrum walk tym razem bez pomocy czołgów. – Kto bierze prawą stronę? – Spytałem się, ale nikt nie odpowiedział. Więc pobiegłem na prawą stronę drogi i wszedłem do baszty, było tam dwóch Rosjan i siłowali się z karabinem maszynowym, wystrzeliłem kilka pocisków w sufit po czym wykrzyknąłem "ruki vverkh" (ręce do góry). Na tym się kończyła moja znajomość rosyjskiego. Po godzinie pełnej napięcia udało się zająć most i okrążyć Ponyville którego najeźdźcy poddali się po krótkim oblężeniu. Teraz sprawdza się przysłowie "Wygraliśmy bitwę, ale nie wojnę". Rosjanie zaczęli stawiać silniejszy opór i zaczęliśmy przegrywać na niektórych częściach frontu. Nie mieliśmy szans aby wygrać tę wojnę, ale kapitulacja nie wchodziła w grę. – Księżniczko, nie mamy sami szans w tej wojnie. Albo przeciągniemy na swoja stronę złe kucyki albo przegramy. – Postawiłem księżniczce ultimatum. – Oni będą chcieć zawładnąć Equestrią, jak ich przekonasz aby tego ne robili i przeszli na nasza stronę? – Daleko stąd na zachodzie za oceanem jest dziewiczy kontynent. Ten który najbardziej się wykaże dostanie największą część, a inni mniejsze kawałki. – Pomysł nie jest zły, przynajmniej zostaną odizolowani. – Powiedziała Księżniczka Celestia po czym zebraliśmy czarne charaktery w jednym miejscu, w więzieniu. – Plan jest taki. Ten kto się wykaże dostanie największą część, a inni mniejsze kawałki kontynentu. – Powiedziałem to do Tireka, Króla Sombry i Królowej Chrysalis. – A jeśli tego nie zrobimy? – Spytał się Sombra. – Zginiecie – Odpowiedziałem chłodnie. Przekaz najwidoczniej do wszystkich dotarł i postanowili współpracować. Pomysł był świetny, ale nie wypalił. Wszyscy troje zostali przerobieni na czerwoną paćkę pod ostrzałem artylerii. Teraz nie mieliśmy sposobu obrony, Rosjanie zajęli Canterlot i ostatnim bastionem zostało Kryształowe Królestwo. – Przegraliśmy. Po prostu przegraliśmy. – Użalały się Księżniczki. – Ray, podejdź na chwilę. – Powiedziała fo mnie księżniczka Cadance. – Co jest? – Jest w podziemiach bomba, jeśli rzucimy na nią specjalny czar to powinna wyparować wszystkich ludzi. – Nie mamy już jak się bronić, nie mamy jedzenia i kończy się woda. – Powiedziała Księżnczka Luna. – Jest jeden problem, pomieszczenie, a raczej skarbiec jest zamknięty specjalnymi kluczami, ale nie wiemy gdzie są. – Chodzi Ci o te klucze? – Mówiąc to wyjąłem jeden z kluczy. – Skąd je masz? – Zdziwiła się księżniczka. – Mamy jeden w zamku więc możemy zrealizować plan. – Ewakuuję żołnierzy, a wy w tym czasie otwórzcie ten skarbiec. – Mogą go otworzyć specjalne osoby, ale nie wiemy kto. – Pff, no dajcie spokój. Przecież na kilometr widać, że mają kolory jak Twilight i jej przyjaciółki. – Naprawdę? Wy ludzie cały czas mnie zadziwiacie. Reszta obrońców przedostała się za portal i zostałem tylko ja i kucyki. – To jest ta bomba. – Powiedziała Księżniczka Cadance. – Dobra, co my tu mamy. Detonowane ręcznie, bez licznika i chyba to jest czytnik dłoni. Ale jeśli tak to ludzie musieli to umieścić dużo przed przybyciem moim. – Rozeznałem się w sytuacji po czym zacząłem odkręcać obudowę bomby. Nagle wszystko się zatrzęsło. – Atakują królestwo. Mamy nie wiele czasu. Po otworzeniu bomby ukazał się panel sterujący. Włączyłem zasilanie, przygotowałem bombę do detonacji. Kazałem odsunąć się Księżniczką. Pożegnałem wszystkich których znałem po czym przyłożyłem rękę do panelu. ---- – Kapitan Ray McClain zostaje pośmiertnie nagrodzony "Purpurowym Sercem". Wiedział, że zginie, ale zdetonował bombę i tym samym unicestwił Rosyjską armię. Pogrzeb z pustą trumną był utajniony gdyż Ray działał w Equestrii. Najbliższa rodzina została powiadomiona, że zginął detonując bombę w nieznanym miejscu. Ameryka zakończyła wojnę zrzucając bomby atomowe na terytorium Rosji i okupowane rejony. Jednym z tych miejsc był stary portal do Equestrii. ---- – Księżniczko Celestio, wieści z zachodu! – Wykrzyknął strażnik wbiegając do sali tronowej. – Zebry wypowiedziały wojnę! Koniec Kiedyś zapytany o wojnę mogłem opowiedzieć o ważnych bitwach, siłach i wodzach stron konfliktu, ale to co tam się wydarzyło zmieniło moje życie. Wojna... wojna nigdy się nie zmienia...